Dreams and Sacrifices
by autumnaura
Summary: After a dream in which Kagura dies, Sesshoumaru will do anything to prevent that from happening. Including helping his brother defeat Naraku. SessKagura
1. Dream

**Disclaimer:** I am (unfortunately) not the owner of InuYasha or any of its characters.

This is my first fanfiction every. I hope you take that into consideration when you read this, although I must say I think I did pretty good.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking in a deep cavern. He didn't recall coming down here. The last thing he remembered was setting up camp with Rin, Jaken, and Ah'Un. Rin had just fallen asleep snuggled against his Fluff. 

He turned when he heard the sound of laughter. He recognized it immediately: the wind witch. Her ruby red eyes sparkled mischievously. Sesshoumaru fixed her with his haughtiest glare designed to put subordinates in their place. "Why have you brought this Sesshoumaru here?" Surely this was her fault.

Kagura turned lightly on her feet and ran farther into the cave. With her melodious laughter echoing all around him she said, "If you want to find out you'll have to catch me. If you can."

Inwardly Sesshoumaru laughed at the audacity of the witch. She was the only woman who could taunt a reaction out of him. She wasn't afraid of him. That's what he loved about her.

Sesshoumaru froze. _Loved!_

He scoffed at the idea of him, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, in love. With that last thought echoing in his head he took off after Kagura before he lost sight of her.

* * *

Despite all his efforts Sesshoumaru could not catch up to the wind witch. This was no longer just about getting back to Rin. He wanted to catch her. He wanted her. 

Even under the worse torture he would never admit this out loud, but he was having fun. But he always had fun with their verbal sparring.

Sesshoumaru rounded another corner and was shocked at close he was. She was almost within reach just a little closer. . .

She vanished.

Sesshoumaru stopped. He looked all around him, but she was no where to be found. "Kagura! If this is another one of your games, this Sesshoumaru has better things to do." His nose twitched as he tried to figure out where she went. His head snapped up when he heard a scream.

He followed the sound of the scream deeper into the tunnel. Sesshoumaru came to an intersection. Straight, left, or, right.

Kagura screamed again. As he chased after the sound of her anguish Sesshoumaru noted the underlying smell of his half-brother Inuyasha. He wasn't here, but he was nearby. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru had more important things to worry about than his brother. Kagura needed him.

With his hand on Tokijin he entered a vast cavern. Inside Kagura was sprawled at Naraku feet. Sesshoumaru barely controlled the growl that threatened to come out at the sight of the hanyou.

Naraku smiling sadistically grabbed Kagura by her hair and lifted her up. "You want your heart so much. You can have it." In his other hand he held a beating heart. He put the heart over her chest and watched it get absorbed into her body.

Naraku's hand then twisted into a sharpened point. Sesshoumaru knew what was going to happen, but his feet wouldn't respond. He watched in horror as Naraku plunged his arm into Kagura's chest.

Kagura screamed one last time, before she collapsed. Naraku disappeared. Sesshoumaru ran to her. "Kagura are you so weak that you will let a hanyou kill you?"

She smiled sadly and placed a bloody hand on his striped cheek, "Sessho…his heart. The only way to kill him is to pierce his heart." She took her hand away from his face and pointed. He looked up and on a dais was a heart.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, but he could already see that she had passed on. He growled angrily and strode to heart preparing to avenge Kagura once and for all, but just as he reached the stairs the scene changed.

He was outside of the cave. He recognized the area as a part of the southern forest.

Sesshoumaru tensed when he felt something touch his shoulder and he. . .

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up. His clawed hands were inches from Rin's cherubic face. He pulled his hands back as her eyebrows went down slightly in a frown. "Are you okay, Lord Sesshoumaru. You looked like you were having a bad dream." 

He relaxed slightly, a dream. It was all a dream, or more like a nightmare. He tensed again when he realized on thing about the dream was real. Inuyasha was nearby.

"Rin, stay here." He rose regally and glided over to Jaken. Kicking him awake, he advised Jaken that Rin had better be here and happy when he returned. After a few moments of groveling from Jaken, Sesshoumaru took off in search of Inuyasha.

* * *

That's the first chapter. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I get easily distracted by long chapters. The next chapter should be up in a day or two. Since this is my first fanfic, I going to concentrate on completing this before I start another.

Please Review. Constructive Critiscim is welcomed and if you want to flame go ahead. I hope you feel like a better person afterwards.


	2. Request

**Disclaimer:** I am (unfortunately) not the owner of InuYasha or any of its characters.

Hello, I'm back. I hope I updated fast enough for everyone. My first fanfic every and I got four reviews. Yeah for me!

* * *

Inuyasha tried to ignore the complaints if his friends, but it was hard when the loudest curmudgeon was on your back. As if to prove his point Kagome tugged on one of his ears to get his attention, "Inuyasha, we're all tired. We need to stop for the night." 

He growled, "NO."

Kagome suddenly jumped off his back almost causing Inuyasha to lose his balance and fall down. "Oi, Kagome, what the hell was that for?"

"What was that for! Inuyasha, we're practically dead on our feet. In the past hour I don't think Miroku even had a hentai thought about Sango. And poor Shippo is already asleep. I don't know about Sango or Miroku, but I'm not going one more step," with that said she sat on the ground with both her arms and legs crossed and her nose in the air.

Sango and Miroku smirked and sat down next Kagome.

"You can't be serious. The jewel shards are out there and you're just going to leave them to who knows what."

Kagome leveled him with a look, "Inuyasha what if we do run into someone with a jewel shard. We are in no condition to fight them, so stop griping and go get some firewood."

When Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest Kagome gave him smile that sent shivers down his back. He knew that if he said one more word against resting for the night she was going to say that word.

Grumbling underneath his breath he turned to get some firewood. He stiffened and began growling when a familiar smell met his nose.

Kagome stood up and went over to him, "What is it Inuyasha?"

He said one word that sent chills coursing down their spines, "Sesshoumaru."

Sango readied Hiraikotsu while Miroku gathered the sleeping kitsune and told him of their upcoming visitor.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga just as Sesshoumaru glided into the clearing. Inuyasha dropped into a defensive position and asked, "What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with dispassionate eyes. Inuyasha tensed when Sesshoumaru's arm lifted. But he soon became perplexed when instead of drawing Tokijin Sesshoumaru began stroking his weird fur thing.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from Inuyasha to the moon before stating, "Inuyasha, your companions seem tired. You will stay the night in my camp." Then he slowly walked away.

Inuyasha couldn't move. What the hell just happened here? He flinched when Kagome startled him by lightly touching his arm.

"Sorry, but, did we just get invited to share 'Lord' Sesshoumaru campsite?"

Miroku approached with Sango, Shippo in her arms. He said, "I think that was more of an order."

"Do we go, or what?" Sango asked.

They all looked to Inuyasha. "Did you see the way he looked? I think he was worried about something. Feh! We might as well go and see what he wants. And if it comes down to it I can take him," he said sheathing Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Following his keen sense of smell Inuyasha traced Sesshoumaru back to his camp. Inside there was a small fire going. A little human girl with a side pony tail and an orange and white checkered kimono on sat next to the fire. She jumped up when she noticed them. Smiling she walked over to them. 

A rustling sound alerted distracted Inuyasha and his friends from the little girl. A short, squat green toad youkai entered the clearing carrying some extra firewood mumbling underneath his breath, "Jaken, go get some more firewood. Jaken take care of the human. Jaken I leaving. Jaken, do this. Jaken do ACKKK! What are you doing here!" he screehed only just then noticing the extra people in the camp.

"Master Jaken, I think this is Lord Inuyasha and his friends. You don't remember Lord Sesshoumaru telling us he would visit?" the girl asked giggling.

Kagome got down on her hands and knees, "My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

Still giggling the girl politely held out her hand, "Rin, Miss Kagome." Then she looked at Inuyasha with her big brown eyes, "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru says that he wants to talk to you. He went that way." She pointed in a direction of to the side.

Inuyasha looked dubiously in the direction she pointed before asking his traveling companions, "Are you all going to be alright here?" After getting assurances from them he began walking.

He stopped before he got to the edge of the clearing though. Leaning against a tree was Sesshoumaru's armor, fluff, and swords. He obviously actually wanted to talk. Frowning and hesitating only a second, Inuyasha walked back over to his friends and handed Kagome Tetsusaiga. He then followed Sesshoumaru's scent into the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. He kept his gaze on the moon. Inuyasha hesitated before sitting next to him. Together they stared at the moon, while Inuyasha tried to figure out why Sesshoumaru was acting this way. Bloodthirsty and evil was normal. Curiosity he could handle. But when Sesshoumaru was worried, that could only mean something bad was about to happen. 

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshoumaru and jumped to see the cold, unwavering golden eyes contemplating him. Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "Feh! Well, what the hell do you want?"

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, "You better hope I never here you use that language in front of Rin."

"And what about Rin? You claim to hate humans, but you got some kid hanging out with you. That doesn't make sense!"

"I had a dream."

"What?" Inuyasha asked struggling to keep up with the sudden change in topic.

"I had a dream."

"So what? You want congratulations or something?"

"I know where Naraku's heart lies."

"Based on a dream?"

"If something happens to me you will become Lord of the Western Lands," he hesitated here, "And could you make sure that Rin is properly cared for."

Inuyasha was stunned. All he could do was watch Sesshoumaru get up and leave. Belatedly Inuyasha got to his feet and followed Sesshoumaru back to the campsite. "What do you mean if something happens to you?"

Rin looked up, suddenly worried, "Lord Sesshoumaru? Is something going to happen to you."

Sesshoumaru turned and frowned at Inuyasha, "Rin, go to bed."

Rin still looking worried nodded and silently walked over to Sesshoumaru's fluff. "Okay, Lord Sesshoumaru." She curled up against it and was soon pretending to be asleep.

Inuyasha figured that Sesshoumaru didn't want Rin in on his conversation so he didn't say anything, but that didn't mean the discussion was over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

End of Chapter 2. Ihope you enjoyed please review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed and I am happy to say no one has flamed me yet. And now thanks my first reviewers: 

**RamblingPhilospher  
Juliakaze  
Shikabane-Mai  
sheetah **

Thank You. I appreciate being appreciated. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Epiphany

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters

I hope I've updated fast enough for you. Okay there is no denying it. We've all wondered what Sesshoumaru is thinking when he is saying anything. Here is what I think is going on in that brillant mind.

Special thanks to **RamblingPhilospher, **you were my muse (and also the only person to review the second chapter. I feel so unloved) Here's the third chapter.

* * *

Sesshoumaru didn't know what had come over him. Why would he tell Inuyasha to take care of Rin? He shouldn't even care what happen to the girl.

And Inuyasha. He snorted inwardly. Inuyasha could barely take care of himself. Maybe he should have asked the miko to take care of Rin. Or maybe. . .

Was he second guessing himself! Never! He was Lord Sesshoumaru. And what did it matter who took care of Rin when he was gone? He was _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, taiyoukai of the Western Lands. He was probably going to outlive Rin anyway. Why did that thought make him sad?

Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head trying to clear hismind of the depressing thoughts.

This was the third day Sesshoumaru and his group had been traveling with Inuyasha and his company to the southern forest.

Rin was walking next to him and they were leading the group. Sesshoumaru was actually happy to have Rin next to him. She was quiet when he requested silence. And Inuyasha wouldn't bring up their conversation around her.

All good things, apparently, must come to an end. This was proven when Inuyasha 'casually' walked up to Sesshoumaru and fell into step next to him. "Hey guess what Rin. Kagome has something she wants to show you something."

Rin turned big eyes towards him, "Lord Sesshoumaru, may I go see what Miss Kagome wants?"

Must resist. Mustn't look at puppy dog eyes. Must—

His thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's low whisper, "Come on Sesshoumaru. Stop hiding behind Rin. We need to talk."

Hiding. He was hardly hiding. "Do what you want, Rin."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she turned to go, but then stopped. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her suddenly solemn voice caused him to look down at her. "You're not going anywhere are you?"

The question brought him back to the conversation with Inuyasha. Why in the _hell_ would he have told Inuyasha that he was his heir. Or to take care of Rin. He knew why. Those thoughts lead back to his dream and another desire of his.

He wanted to see Kagura. He wanted to see her and hold her and make sure she was alive with his own two eyes.

Taking his silence in what every way she wanted, Rin turned and left.

Leaving him with Inuyasha, who immediately pounced on him with his questions, "Okay Sesshoumaru what's up with you? How come you're not trying to kill me or ' prove something'. Something obviously changed. It's not me, I'mstill a hanyou. Are you sick or something?" His eyes got bigger, "Hey are you dying. No wait! You said something about a dream didn't you?"

Despite all Sesshoumaru's endeavors he must have reacted to that question because Inuyasha said, "A-ha! So it is the dream." Sesshoumaru ignored him. "Come on, you can tell me. We all have nightmares Sesshoumaru. What was yours about."

It took all of Sesshoumaru's willpower to not draw Tokijin right then and there and slay Inuyasha. Luckily his attention was drawn elsewhere. A well-known scent reached his nose causing him to stop.

Inuyasha also stopped, "What's the matter, Sesshou?"

Sesshoumaru decided to let the nickname go for now. He turned his head and looked into the sky. There she was. The cause of all his problems. Kagura.

Sesshoumaru was afraid. He was afraid of how he was going to react to her. Before he always had trouble controlling himself; he had to force himself to not relax around her and show her emotions. But now that he had that dream what was he going to do.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "You smell that. It's Naraku."

Stupid hanyou. "It's not Naraku. It's one of his incarnation. The wind sorceress."

"Oh, how can you tell? They all smell the same."

Very stupid hanyou. "Kagura does not smell as vile as that hanyou."

Inuyasha looked at him incredulously. "How the hell do you know that? Do you go around sniffing her?"

Very, very stupid hanyou. How could he guess that! Another one of Sesshoumaru's weaknesses. Every time Kagura was near he would try to absorb as much of her essence as he could because he had no idea when she was going to be able to get away from Naraku again. But he would never admit it.

Kagura landed gracefully on the ground. When she took in all those assembled before her she started smirking. _Damn_ that smirk. Why did it look so good on her face? "Is 'Lord' Sesshoumaru hanging around his lowly hanyou hal—"

She was cut off by Inuyasha's impeccable timing, "Sesshoumaru, were you dreaming about Kagura? Is that why you sniff her all the time?"

Sesshoumaru was sure he must have died right there.

Red orbs widened in shock. Still smirking Kagura said, "Dreaming? Sniffing? Why Sesshy, baby, I didn't know you cared." Was that a. . . YES! Kagura was blushing. Does that mean she likes me?

He hadto keep up appearance. Sesshoumaru could dwell on Kagura's feelings later. Right now he couldn't lose his stoicism.

I am ice. I am ice. I am ice. Stop smirking Kagura! You're driving me insane! Somebody intervene—

"How dare you imply that Lord Sesshoumaru has feelings for someone such as you. You are nothing but a shade of Naraku," Jaken stated trying to act important.

Thank you Jaken. Now Sesshoumaru could steer the conversation in the proper direction, "Wind Sorceress, why are you here?"

After glaring at Jaken she turned back to Sesshoumaru with her beautiful smirk back in place, "Well, Naraku doesn't need me at the moment so I thought I hang out with you Sesshy. I didn't know it was a family reunion."

Inuyasha piped up again, "Hey, we're only traveling together because he knows where Naraku's heart is?"

Once more her crimson orbs widened in surprise. She clasped her hands together looking all too much like Rin after Sesshoumaru has gotten her a gift. "You found Naraku's heart?" She expanded her feather and jumped on, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hold you up." She soared away leaving behind only the sound of her joyous laughter.

Sesshoumaru knew he had every right to be angry with Inuyasha, but because of his blundering Kagura was currently very happy. If Kagura was happy, unfortunately, so was he.

Kagome approached the brothers just as Inuyasha was sheathing Tetsusaiga. "Do you think it was wise of you to tell her we knew where Naraku's heart is?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know? Sesshoumaru's the one who's been dreaming about her," Inuyasha replied barely keeping the laughter out of his voice.

Sesshoumaru now had a dilemma: keeping his dignity or defending Kagura's honor.

Sesshoumaru started walking, but called over his shoulder, "She is trustworthy."

Damn it all to hell, now Inuyasha was never going to let him live this down. Now Sesshoumaru really had to kill Inuyasha. Probably should get rid of all his friends too.

He'd worry about that later. Right now, he had come to a conclusion that both terrified him and delighted him. He was in love with Kagura and there was a possibility that the she might like him too.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru and his followers crested a hill on their way to the southern forests he recalled something. After getting his younger brother's attention he said, "Inuyasha, never call me 'Sesshou' again, if you wish to live"

Sesshoumaru immediately felt better. No one got away with giving him a nickname. No one except, Kagura. He liked being called Sesshy by her.

But he would never admit to that.

* * *

End of third chapter. Look at my profile to know when to look for the next chapter. 

Does anybody notice anything about the chapter titles. There will betwo more chapters after this.


	4. Amber eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**TheDisruptiveOne** was right about the chapters, but there is going to be one change. Instead of five chapters there will be six, but I can still make it work.

I was requested to make the chapters longer so here it goes.

* * *

As Kagura floated peacefully on her giant feather she let the idea of freedom wash over her. She had waited for this moment for so long she didn't know how to feel. 

Sesshoumaru may have feelings other than hatred towards her. She might even go so far as to say Sesshoumaru was going after Naraku for her.

She recalled a time when she was wandering through a village and she saw a little girl with a puppy. The puppy had led the girl back to a squirrel he had killed and wanted approval.

She imagined herself in place of the little girl being led back to Naraku's dead body by Sesshoumaru. She laughed to herself as she imagined the Great Lord Sesshoumaru needing her approval for killing Naraku.

Kagura sat up with a gasp, her hand flying to her chest. Naraku was 'requesting' she return to the castle.

She expanded her feather and flew as fast as she could back to her _home_.

* * *

Kagura staggered into Naraku's chambers. He hadn't relented in the pain at all. She panted as she stood before him. Kagura could practically see the anger radiated off of him. 

She was surprised to see that Kanna wasn't next to him. Her dear sister was usually never to far away from their father. Her first thought was that somebody had killed her.

Kagura didn't want anybody to kill Kanna. While Kanna was a freaky, emotionless, snitch she only did what she did because of Naraku. So she really didn't deserve to die.

But then Kagura really thought about it. The only people who could really kill Kanna were Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. She had been with two of them a little while ago and Naraku 'liked' Kanna so she didn't think it likely that Kanna was dead.

"Kagura." She repressed a shudder at the sound of Naraku's voice saying her name.

He leered at her. In his hand suddenly appeared a heart. She flinched when he squeezed it, but she didn't feel anything. Kagura realized that it wasn't her heart Naraku held.

She turned around when she heard the door open. Kanna hesitantly stepped inside the room. Kagura was shocked to discover pain showing in the depth of Kanna's ebony eyes. The heart belonged to Kanna.

With a final vicious squeeze Naraku made the heart return to wherever he kept the hearts. "Kanna show Kagura what you showed me."

Kagura looked suspiciously at Naraku before she peered into the mirror. At first all she saw was her reflection, but then theimage changed.

Kagura felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the object of daydreams walking with his brother. Kagura feared that she was about to get in trouble for visiting Sesshoumaru. She saw Sesshoumaru tilt his head ever so slightly as an indication to Inuyasha that he had his attention.

"So Sesshou, er Sesshoumaru where exactly is Naraku's heart."

Naraku stood up suddenly and struck Kanna. She went careening into the wall, her mirror falling uselessly to the ground. Kagura put herself between Naraku and Kanna, "What the hell do you think you're doing? She's only doing what you told her to do."

Kagura looked over her shoulder to see Kanna. As Kanna was picking herself of the ground Kagura saw a look in her midnight eyes that shocked her. First of all to see any emotion in Kanna eyes was startling, but to see hatred directed at Naraku was even more inconceivable.

But then the look was gone and Kagura was left wondering if she had imagined it. All thoughts escaped her when Naraku got vengeance on her for standing up to him.

Once Naraku tired of knocking her around he stood back and allowed her to get to her feet. Kagura rose cautiously, hunched over a bruised or broken rib. "Kagura," he said smiling sadistically. "You will go to those _dogs_ and find out where they learned of my hearts location. I don't care how you do it." His voice changed from sweet to vicious, "If you become injured do _not_ run away. I don't care if you are killed. Kanna and I will be watching to make certain you do as you're told. If you don't, you _will _regret it. You know what; I think I will send the Saimyousho with you just to be sure. Once you discover their little secret, KILL THEM!"

Kagura kept the sadness of her face until she left Naraku presence. Even then she only allowed two tears to fall from her eyes. How was she going to get out of this one? There was no way in hell she was going to be able to kill Sesshoumaru. Even if she hadn't been in love with him, he was still too powerful for her to defeat. And he wasn't going to tell how he found out the whereabouts of Naruku's heart.

Kagura took a deep breath a fresh air as she exited the castle. She enlarged her feather and sat on it, preparing to fly off when she heard a quiet voice.

"Kagura."

She turned around, startled. Behind her, stood her usually silent sister. Kagura waited thinking Naraku had some last minute instructions.

They only sounds Kagura heard at first were the sounding of birds that hadn't been frightened off with Naraku's stench. Finally Kanna looked at Kagura with her soulless black eyes, "Thank you."

This almost shocked Kagura into falling off her feather, "W-what for?"

Kanna didn't answer instead she held up her mirror and said, "Look."

Kagura went to her knees to look inside the mirror. She saw herself standing with Sesshoumaru with an older Rin between them. As she looked harder she determined that in her own arms was a baby, not more than a couple of months old. The baby was bundled up so tightly all you could see were amber eyes and a few strands of ebony hair.

Kagura looked up at Kanna with tears in her eyes, "Is this what is going to happen?"

"It's a possibility of many," was all Kanna said before she turned around and headed back inside. Kagura blinked away her tears before she jumped on her feather thinking about what she saw.

* * *

Kagura followed the Sesshoumaru and his companions inconspicuously. She had a gentle breeze blow her scent away from the group then double around so that their words were carried on the breeze. She heard various conversations going on within the group. The monk and the fox were talking about how to get a girl's attention. The miko and demon slayer were talking about wedding preparations for her upcoming wedding to the monk. 

Sesshoumaru and his brother were having much more interesting discussion on love. Well it was more like Inuyasha was telling Sesshoumaru to confess his feelings to Kagura. While Kagura wished for Sesshoumaru to take the counsel she didn't think Inuyasha should be giving out advice about love.

Apparently Sesshoumaru had the same idea, "What can you say about 'love' to this Sesshoumaru? Have you finally decided on which miko you will take as your mate?"

"Yeah. . ."

Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow and Kagura leaned closer to hear better. She had to admit, she'd been curious as to how that love triangle would work out.

"I've chosen K—"

Kagura gave a yelp of surprise as one of the Saimyousho flew in front of her face. She jerked back so hard so fell off her feather. She hit the ground ungracefully.

She lay there with her eyes closed cursing the insects and there creator. Sitting up slowly she came face to 'face' to a pair of white puffy pants. Lifting her gaze she eventually found herself looking into the cold amber. She blinked when she saw a flash of amusement in the cold abyss of Sesshoumaru'seyes.

Standing up suddenly she snarled in his face, "Don't laugh at me!"

"Falling from the sky is not amusing?" he said it in such a way it sounded like a question.

Huffing Kagura crossed her arms and turned around; to be confronted by an abruptly laughing Inuyasha. She scowled at him, but was happy to note that it seemed only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were here.

"Kagura, why are you here?"

Sighing to herself, Kagura recalled her reason for coming. She jumped into a tree and sent a wind blade flying at Sesshoumaru's head. He dodged with a slight tilt of his head.

Inuyasha's laughing stopped immediately when she threw a couple of wind blades at him. Jumped to the side to avoid being sliced up. "Jeez, Sesshou, looks like your wench can't take a joke."

"Inuyasha," he warned.

"Yeah, _Sesshoumaru_, whatever." He leaped into a tree to avoid more wind blades.

"Quit talking and fight!" she screamed at them, she had to make this believable. She already had names for her little amber-eyed bundle of joy and he wasn't going to ruin it.

She jumped from the tree to fly at Sesshoumaru swinging her fan. He shot his hand up and grabbed by her arm. Dropping to his back and using her own momentum, he flung her into another tree. She slumped to the ground, on her head.

Kagura watched an upside down Sesshoumaru approach, his energy whip materializing in his hand. She closed her eyes in fear when she saw him swing.

"Kagura." She opened her eyes when a warm palm cupped her cheek. She looked up into two pairs of gold eyes. Sesshoumaru was the one who spoke. His voice low he asked, "Is Naraku still watching with the Scentless One's mirror."

"Kanna? Yeah." She sat up. "But there's also. . ." not far from where she sat were the bodies of the Saimyousho sliced by the energy whip.

"Feh! Looks like _somebody_ told Naraku we knew about his heart. Thought you said she was trustworthy, Sesshou. . .maru."

Falling off her feather and then being thrown into a tree slowed Kagura brain activity so it took her a while to process what was being said. Inuyasha thought she told Naraku about his heart.

"Did you even think to ask how he found out?" And now Sesshoumaru was defending her.

Inuyasha snarled something incomprehensible before asking, "Well?"

"Kanna showed him."

His face displayed his surprise, "Oh." Sesshoumaru gave him a look that caused him to blanch, "Sorry I guess." He walked a little ways away to sulk.

"Sessh," he turned his attention back to her, "I'm not so sure Kanna and Naraku are watching. Naraku made it clear that if I were stray from the 'plan' I would face the consequences and this is definitely not apart of the plan. Yet, here I am."

Inuyasha walked back over to them, "So what do we do?"

"Kagura, you will travel with us. We will destroy Naraku's heart."

Kagura looked at him, "And then what?"

He had a strange look in his eye, "And then you can do whatever you want."

_I want you_. _And I'll do whatever it takes to secure a future for our children.

* * *

_

Unbeknownst to all except the white-haired girl holding the mirror, the image depicted was not what was actually happening. The mirror showed Kagura and the insects Naraku sent with her, dead. Killed by the combined efforts of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Naraku cursed and struck her. She pushed herself to her feet and checked to make sure her mirror was not cracked. Naraku cursed again. "Come on, Kanna. Kagura has failed." He grimaced, "I'll have to kill them myself."

As soon as his back was turned Kanna allowed a small smile to show on her face.

* * *

Thanks toall of those who reviewed I really enjoyed reading them. I got nine for the last chapter. 

Next chapter Kagura ensures her future by attempting to 'woo' Sesshoumaru. With the help of her future daughter Rin.


	5. Mama and Papa

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Rin gave a delighted shout when Lord Sesshoumaru returned. She ran over to him, but resisted the urge to hug his pant leg. She instead settled for throwing her arms around a red poofy pant leg. Rin felt Lord Inuyasha stiffen beneath her hug. 

They both came back okay! "Your back!" she cried out, happily.

Rin lifted her head and was delighted to see that Lord Sesshoumaru had brought Miss Kagura with him. Rin was glad because Lord Sesshoumaru was always happier when Miss Kagura was always around. Of course he tried to pretend he wasn't happy, but Rin could always tell.

Miss Kagura looked as uncomfortable as Lord Inuyasha, so to make her more comfortable Rin went over and gave her a hug. Then she grabbed her hand in hers. She didn't see or completely ignored the bewildered expression Kagura had. She held Kagura's hand and stood between Kagura and Sesshoumaru and felt complete. She was ready to continue to wherever they were going.

* * *

Rin was tired, but she refused to admit it. She didn't want to bother her Lord Sesshoumaru. She thought she was doing a good job of hiding it until he said, "Rin, ride Ah'Un." 

"Yes, milord," she answered softly. She stood still and let everyone pass her. Ah'Un was the last in line. He stopped long enough for her to get on before he kept on.

From her perch on top of Ah'Un, Rin had a good view of Lord Sesshoumaru. He was having another one of his secret meetings with his brother.

Lord Inuyasha wasn't as bad as Master Jaken made him out to be. He was _almost_ as nice as her Lord Sesshoumaru. Speaking of which, she got the feeling Lord Sesshoumaru didn't hate Lord Inuyasha as much as he pretended to.

Rin felt her eyelids begin to droop with fatigue. She fought it, though. If she fell asleep Lord Sesshoumaru might be gone when she woke up. She had thought that no one could take Lord Sesshoumaru, but now he was talking with Lord Inuyasha he must think something's going to happen. Lord Sesshoumaru was never wrong, but Rin wished that for once he was.

Lord Sesshoumaru was like a father to her. Rin felt tears well up in her eyes. A soft breeze caressed her face. She turned and saw Miss Kagura hovering worriedly beside her. She was on her feather.

With a little cry Rin threw herself off of Ah'Un and into Miss Kagura's arms. After crying for awhile Rin realized that a clawed hand not belonging to Kagura was stroking her back, soothingly. She lifted her head and was shocked to see familiar, cold, yellow eyes.

Rin groaned and buried her head back into Kagura's lap

"Rin," Lord Sesshoumaru began, but was cut off by Miss Kagura.

"Go away, Sesshou. You're embarrassing her." After what seemed like an eternity Sesshoumaru took turned and left. In the comfort of Kagura's arms Rin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rin woke up slowly. She was wrapped up in someone's warm arms. She heard familiar voices talking above and around her. Her family. 

"Is this it?" Mama asked.

"Yes." Papa answered, in as few words as possible.

"I can smell Naraku's stench all over," her uncle snarled. "Come on, let's get that heart."

"Calm down, pup. You had better not wake Rin." There was some grumbling and the chest Rin was resting on shook as a wonderful sound of laughing embraced her. "We need to think of a strategy. I don't go anywhere swing my sword and hope I'll win with sheer luck."

Rin sighed blissfully at the familiar sound of a sword being drawn in anger. She nestled deeper into the arms and tried to return to sleep, "Don't fight with Papa, Uncle Inu."

It went extremely silent before both Sesshoumaru and Inuayasha exclaimed, "What did she call me?"

* * *

Rin undid her hair from the side pony tail and tried not think about what had happened. 

When Miss Kagome had learned that there was a hot spring nearby she had insisted everyone bathe. The girls were first.

Rin's thoughts returned to the slip-up. It wasn't the first time she had referred to Lord Sesshoumaru as Papa. It was, however, the first time he had been in ear-shot.

Miss Kagura drifted over to her. "Rin, what are you thinking about so intently."

Miss Kagura was always so nice to her, Rin felt like she could tell her anything. "Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will send me away for calling him Papa?"

"No. Never! Surely you know he cares about you very much."

Miss Kagome and Miss Sango shared disbelieving looks and came closer. "Miss Kagome may I ask _you_ a question."

She smiled kindly at her, "Of course, Rin."

"Do you think Lord Inuyasha hates me? He's always looks so angry and when I try to cheer him up it looks like I only make him angrier."

"Of course he doesn't hate you. I think that deep down, underneath all his gruff exterior, Inuyasha was really happy that you think of him as an uncle. Same as Sesshoumaru."

Rin wasn't convinced, but she let it go.

Miss Kagura undid her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. She had really pretty hair. "M-may I comb your hair, Miss Kagura?"

Kagura looked at her with surprise, "Sure."

Miss Kagura hair was very soft and flowed like water through Rin's hands.

They were silent until it was time to leave. Miss Sango and Miss Kagome looked at all the trees funnily before standing up and hurriedly putting on their clothes. "Rin are you coming back with us," Miss Kagome asked.

She nodded and also put on her clothes. When she turned back Miss Kagura was still in the hot spring. "Are you coming with us?"

She sank farther into the water, "Nah, I'm going to stay here a little longer."

Rin walked with Miss Kagome and Miss Sango. She stopped when she realized that she had left the bow she used to tie up her hair. "I'll be right back. I got to get something."

Miss Sango nodded.

Rin ran back to the hot springs. She stayed in the trees when she didn't see Miss Kagura. She wondered if this was the right spring. She almost jumped when Lord Sesshoumaru stepped out of the trees. She was just as shocked to see Miss Kagura stand up suddenly revealing her hiding place underneath the water.

Miss Kagura blinked rapidly before shouting, "PERVERT!" She slapped Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin barely controlled the gasp that threatened to escape. Miss Kagura scrambled pass Lord Sesshoumaru and grabbed her clothes, holding them to her so that Sesshoumaru couldn't see her naked body. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I wished to bathe and was unaware of your presence."

"Oh," she said flushing, slightly. Her blush deepened when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You slapped me?" It was more like a question than a statement, like he wasn't sure what had happened had been real. He brought his hand up to his face.

"Ah, yeah." She smirked slightly, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"…yes."

Red eyes widened in shock and she blushed deeply. As if unsure she slowly stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly. She stared into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. To Rin the most shocking part was when Lord Sesshoumaru leaned into the kiss and let out an animalistic growl of possessiveness. This time Rin couldn't contain her gasp of amazement.

Miss Kagura and Lord Sesshoumaru both jerked apart. While Lord Sesshoumaru back was turned Miss Kagura left.

Rin also ran off. She distinctly heard Lord Inuyasha's loud voice as he approached the hot springs, "Hey Sessh! So this is where you ran off to. Why's your cheek so red? Damn! Why d'you hit me?""

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru was avoiding her. She didn't know if it was because she was riding on Miss Kagura's giant feather and he was avoiding _her_ or if he was still focusing on Rin's little 'Papa' mistake. 

They were traveling to the top of a mountain. There was a cave near the top where that scary Naraku guy's heart was. That must be why he was so mean, he didn't have his heart with him. It sure was nice of Lord Sesshoumaru to get it for him.

Lord Sesshoumaru was regally flying upwards. Master Jaken was riding on Ah'Un. That really friendly monk was riding on the fire cat along with Miss Sango. Miss Kagome was on Lord Inuyasha's back and they were leaping up the mountains. Lord Inuyasha could jump so high, it was really cool.

Despite what Miss Kagome said about not looking down Rin peered over the edge of the feather. Miss Kagura absently put a hand on her back so she wouldn't fall off. At first Rin didn't see anything, but then she saw pairs of red eyes blinking at her. Red eyes weren't scary; they reminded her of Miss Kagura. The rows of vicious teeth and malicious smile were scary, though.

She tugged on Kagura's sleeve. "What is it Rin?" she asked without looking at her, still deep in thought.

"Look,' Rin said, pointing.

Miss Kagura looked down and gasped, "Sessh!"

Lord Sesshoumaru turned around and surveyed the demons approaching swiftly. Although his expression did not change Inuyasha's did.

"Shit!" he exclaimed jumping up a few feet so that he stood next to Lord Sesshoumaru. He drew his sword, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"We don't have time for that," he stated quietly.

Inuyasha hesitated slightly before sheathing his sword with a 'Feh'. "Come on let's hurry up and get rid of Naraku so I can get away from my bastard brother," he mumbled to Kagome as they resumed, at a slightly faster pace, the upward trek to the cave.

* * *

Inside the cave there were three crossways. Rin stated firmly latched on to Kagura's leg. She knew that if she let go Kagura would leave. She also felt kind of woozy. 

Miss Kagome gasped suddenly, "There are a lot of jewel shards that way!"

"Well let's go, th—" Inuyasha exuberant shout was cut off by a quiet voice.

"Inuyasha. You cannot go down that way."

"And why the hell not?"

"Use your nose, hanyou. Naraku's poison is strongest down there. Which means Naraku is that way."

Lord Inuyasha's nose twitched cutely before it wrinkled in disgust, "Shit."

"Pup, you and the miko will go in that direction. His heart lies that way. Jaken you will have to stay with Ah'Un outside. Kagura and I will go this way as we are not affected by the poison. The monk and demon slayer will gurard our backs and protect the children. Rin you release Kagura and stay with the demon slayer."

Rin said something she heard Uncle Inu say when he things weren't going his way, "Shit!" She walked angrily over to Miss Sango and didn't see the death glare Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and Kagome sent to Inuyasha.

* * *

Miss Sango killed the last demon. She turned towards everyone, "Is everybody okay." 

They all nodded. "Perhaps we should see what progress Inuyasha and Kagome have made," Miroku suggested.

Sango nodded.

Rin looked longingly at the tunnel Lord Sesshoumaru and Miss Kagura had gone down, but he had instructed her to stay with Miss Sango.

They went down the other tunnel and heard, "Wind Scar!"

At the end of the tunnel was a vast cavern. Lord Inuyasha was fighting a large demon with purple tentacles sprouting from various parts of its body.

With a flick of her boomerang Miss Sango destroyed the demon.

"Sango!" Miss Kagome exclaimed, running up to them.

"Where is the heart?" Miroku asked..

Inuyasha pointed with his sword, panting heavily. "That bastard. Coulduve warned us that the heart would be surrounded by so many demons. I kill one and five more take its place."

"Bet you're wishing he were here to show you how to kill a hundred demons in one swing." Kagome teased as she ducked the swipe of a demon.

Inuyasha killed the demon and huffed, "Hell of a lot of good it would've done. There are too many demons."

Rin saw snatches of the heart through the massive bodies of the demons while Miss Kagome berated Lord Inuyasha about his language. She cleared her throat hesitantly.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped, irritably.

"SIT BOY!" "What did you want, Rin?" she kindly asked Rin.

"C-couldn't you just shoot it with your arrow?"

Kagome blinked, "That's a great idea, but—"

"BUT there are too many demons in the way in case you hadn't noticed," Inuyasha said jumping up.

Rin lowered her gaze, sadly. Inuyasha's eyes softened slightly and he said, gruffly, "It might've worked if it weren't for the demons."

"But what if Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and Kagome immediately followed with her arrow," Miroku reasoned.

Kagome stood directly behind Inuyasha while he got ready.

"WIND SCAR!"

Without delay Kagome shot her arrow.

She missed.

"Damn Kagome! You wouldn't be able to hit the broad side of a cow?"

Her eye twitched, "Shut up Inuyasha! Let me try again."

They tried it two more times before she hit the center of the heart. It pulsed slowly, and then disappeared in an odd purple rift. Instantly an agonized scream could be heard echoing down the hall.

All the demons there screeched as well and disappeared in the rift.

It became silent, disturbed only be the sound of their breathing.

"I-Is it over," Shippo asked.

Miroku slowly unwrapped his hand, pointing it away from everyone. Nothing happened. He cautiously turned his hand and looked at the smooth unbroken skin. He held up his hand, "It's over."

Kagome shouted in happiness and threw her arms around Inuyasha. He blushed deeply, but returned the hug. The broke the embrace only when Shippo jumped on Inuyasha head.

Shippo laughed happily and looked down at Rin, "Hey Rin—" he gasped, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked and then he cursed and grabbed Rin, pushing her behind him. "What the hell do you want? We already killed your master, we can kill you too"

Rin peeked out from behind Inuyasha's leg and saw a short girl with white hair and white clothes. Pretty white flowers were in her hair. She had black eyes and was carrying a mirror. Rin shouted, "No, Uncle Inu!" She blushed, "I mean Lord Inuyasha, she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Not yet,"

"Please."

"Feh! What do you want?" he snarled.

Kanna was unfazed, "Kagura requests your assistance."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "And why would I help _her_?"

She glanced at Rin, "It is about Lord Sesshoumaru."

"What about him?" She didn't answer. Instead she turned and started walking down the tunnel. They followed her, cautiously, due to much persistence on Rin's part.

* * *

Inuyasha went into the cavern that Kagura and Sesshoumaru were in. Kanna had insisted that only he go in. He personally thought this was a trap and Kagome and Rin were too trusting. 

Inside he saw Kagura kneeling in front of something. He couldn't see his brother, but he smelled Sesshoumaru's blood. A lot of it.

He tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga, "Kagura! What did you do to Sesshoumaru?"

She looked up and turned to face him, "Inuyasha." Her eyes were redder than usual. "Come here please."

He walked up carefully, but was pushed out of the way by Rin, "Miss Kagura, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagura stood up, "Rin, no—"

Brown eyes widened, "PAPA!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I do have a legitimate reason: I was sick. I'm already working on the sixth and final chapter so you shouldn't have to wait to long. 

Thanks to my reviewers:

**hal demon girl  
JessiForSessy  
RoMi IshUraTarMeshi  
Karush  
RamblingPhilosopher  
sheetah**


End file.
